Alec & Spyro Shorts
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: A collection of random lighthearted short stories based on The Adventures of Alec and Spyro series. (rating may change)


**Thanks to an idea given to me by classicspyro, I am going to start this side series to The Adventures of Alec and Spyro. This story unlike the main story, will be made up of random shorts. Since the main story will start getting a bit dark from here, these shorts will have some lighthearted comedy to offshoot the dark feel that the main story will have. So enjoy Alec and Spyro Shorts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

 **If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X  
~First Class~  
X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Good morning, class," Instructor Silver said to the class. He had become experienced as an instructor. Or at least, what he does works. He has managed to perfect his own personal style of teaching. And that was to stop thinking about what to teach and just teach.

"Good morning, instructor Silver," the class replied cheerfully. All the younglings tend to enjoy his classes. Perhaps it was because rather than feel like they were being taught per-se, they felt like they were having fun. They got to listen to fascinating stories about the Human Realm, get to see things that he would bring, and played some games that humans played that were different than the games dragons played.

"Today, I think I'm gonna do something a little different," Silver said, "I'm gonna tell you a story."

I knew this would get confused reactions, since I'm always telling stories. So I wasn't surprised when I saw a few paws go into the air.

Silver motioned to one of the dragons to let them speak. This one was a new student this year. But she's been their long enough to know that telling stories was not anything new, "What's so different about hearing a story?" the dragoness asked. Everyone else lowered their paws, showing that they had the exact same question.

"Well, it's not telling a story that is what's so different. It's what the story is about that's different," Silver said, "Normally, I tell you stories about what the Human Realm is like. But this story is different. It's about me and my first time teaching here."

"What's so special about you're first time teaching?" another dragon asked.

"Well, it explains why I have such a different style of teaching," Silver answered, "And if nothing else, I'm sure you all will get a good laugh out of it. It all started several years ago, during the time leading up to my first class…"

 **X~ ~Flashback~ ~X**

Alec was sitting at a desk planning for how to go about his first time as an instructor. He's been hours, and he hasn't come up with anything. So far, all that was written down on the paper was what he'd says as an introduction…

" _Hello, I am instructor Silver."_

Alec only had four days left until his first class. And he-

 **{"I thought you said this was a week before your first class," one of the students said.**

" **I said it was _during_ the week. I didn't say the story starts a week before the class," Silver replied, "Besides, anything before four days is just a bunch of nothing. Unless you'd like me to explain in detail everything that didn't happen." Knowing that they wouldn't want that, Silver continued.}**

Alec only had four days left un-

 **{"If there was just four days left, then why didn't you just say it was four days until your first class," another student piped up.**

" **Do you want me to tell you the story or not?" Silver questioned, "That's what I thought."}**

Alec only had four days left until his first class. And he had nothing more than his first sentence. Alec had never been good at making plans when deadlines were involved. If anything, the stress of a deadline will make it less likely he will get the plans done in time.

Suddenly, the portal activated and Spyro came through, "Alec, Iggy's sick," Spyro said, "Could you come and help Mal find some herbs to help him?"

Alec looked down at what he doesn't have and sighed. Regardless of if he was getting anywhere or not, Iggy was sick, and Alec couldn't turn away from helping him. So he accepted and followed Spyro into the Dragon Realm.

 **{"Oh no! Iggy was sick?"**

" **What did he have?"**

" **Was he okay?"**

" **Yes, a cold, and yes," Alec answered all three question respectively, "Although I didn't realize that it was just a cold at the time. But Spyro and Cynder were new to being parents and overreacted."}**

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Once in the Dragon Realm, Alec met up with Mal and headed out with him.

"So what's wrong, with Iggy? Will he be okay?" Alec asked, himself being worried, "And what are these herbs for?"

"You mean you don't know?" Mal asked, "Iggy just has a cold. We're getting herbs for an herbal vapor."

"Seriously?" Alec deadpanned, "Well, I guess I needed a break from trying to plan for my first class."

"So what do you have planned for your class so far?" Mal asked.

"My first sentence."

"You've had months to plan your first class!" Mal exclaimed, "Why are you just now getting started?"

"Who said I'm just now getting started?" Alec said, "I've been trying to make plans for way to long. I just can't come up with anything."

"You've had all this time to prepare and you haven't come up with anything?"

"First of all, I've never been good at planning. Secondly, I don't know the first thing about teaching, so I don't even know how to plan for it," Alec explained, "And finally, no matter how long I have to prepare, I never do good when it comes to deadlines."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

After retrieving the herbs required for the herbal vapor, Alec and Mal-

 **{"Did Spyro and Cynder really overreact as badly as you said?"**

" **Not really, I'm probably being generous about how they reacted," Silver replied, causing the students to laugh.}**

Alec and Mal returned to Spyro and Cynder's quarters. Alec looked down to Iggy, who seemed to be acting natural, with the exception of a sneeze here or a cough here or there. After mixing the herbs with water and began vaporizing it, Alec headed back to the Human Realm to continue with the first class plans. But it had taken longer than he had wanted and need to get to sleep.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Alec had two days left until his first class, and so-

 **{"What happened to there being three days left?"**

" **I had a neurology appointment that took all day," Silver answered, "So I didn't get anything done that day."}**

Alec had two days left unt-

 **{"What's a neurology appointment?"**

" **It's a kind of doctor's appointment that involves the brain," Silver explained, "In this case, it was just a check up."}**

Alec had two days left until his first class, and so little has been-

 **{"What's wrong with your brain?"**

" **In the Human Realm, I have a condition called epilepsy," Silver explained, "It's a condition that makes me prone to seizures. I take medication to control it though. And here in the Dragon Realm, I don't have epilepsy like I do in the Human Realm."}**

and so little has been do-

 **{"If we went to the Human Realm, would we get epilepsy?"**

" **Apparently you don't want to listen to this story," Silver said in irritation, "I guess I will stop telling the story then. No need in telling a story to those who don't want to listen."**

 **The students started whining, wanting Silver to continue the story.**

" **Will you let me tell the story then?" Silver asked rhetorically, "Good."}**

and so little has been done.

Suddenly, Alec came up with inspiration. He then spent the next two days writing down lesson plans and other ideas for his classes. Finally done, he took his lesson plans and headed to the Dragon Realm so that he could wake up early and already be in the Dragon Realm. He was never really a morning person.

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

The next morning, Alec had gotten up early enough. That was whe-

 **{"I thought you said you're not a morning person."**

" **That just means that I prefer stay up late rather than get up early," Silver said, "But that doesn't mean I don't get up early all together."}**

That was when he heard a sneeze and what sounded like a fire spurt. That's when Spyro walked out of the other room looking like crap.

"You don't look so good, Spyro," Alec said, stating the obvious. There were large bags under his eyes and his snout was red and dripping.

 **{"EWW!" The class exclaimed collectively.**

" **Since when did you starting worrying about what's gross?" Silver replied.}**

"I thik I bight've caught Iggy's cold," Spyro said, his nose obviously stuffed.

"It seems that no matter what realm I'm in, there's no cure for the common cold," Alec said.

 **{"Wait, so even with all the medical advances in the Human Realm, you still don't have a cure for the common cold?"**

" **How can you not cure it if it's the most common illness?"**

" **I don't know things like that. Perhaps the cold virus is just that resistant to vaccines," Silver said, "Or perhaps it's because there's nothing serious about a cold, so scientists focus on more serious illnesses."}**

Spyro then sneezed, shooting off a fire spurt, which ignited Alec's lesson plans. Frantically, Alec tried to put the fire out. But by the time he had put it out, most of the papers were ash. All that was left was _Hello, I am instructor Silver._

Alec wanted desperately to bang his head on a wall. He almost considered relying on Spyro's Dragon Time ability. But that only slows down time, not reverse it. And Spyro was in no condition to be doing anything.

There was no time to try to rethink his plans. His class started soon.

"I'm screwed."

 **X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

It was time. Alec's first class was about to start. Although he was good at keeping his composure, that wasn't gonna help him actually teach. The bell then rang. And he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Once all the younglings were in, Alec was about to begin. This was going the be a short class.

"Hello, I am instructor Silver…" Alec said with a pause, "…and thanks to Spyro, my lesson plan went up in flames…"

Although he though he said that last part to himself, he heard the class all laughing at what he said. This got Alec thinking, and chose to run with a comical aspect, "Oh, so you think it's funny that I have no idea what to do because Spyro sneezed on my plans?" Alec continued, getting more laughter, "Well, at least when he get's a cold in the winter, he'll never have to worry about being cold."

Alec then though up of something and chose to use the current topic as a way to focus his idea, "Humans however, don't have elemental abilities like Dragons do…"

 **X~ ~** **End** **Flashback~ ~X**

"And that's how I came up with my style of teaching. I wouldn't focus on learning things for tests, but rather, tell stories and answer questions," Silver said, "Of course I'll still give a few quizzes here and there. But I don't worry that much about grading. They're simply to see if you are paying attention. Of course now when I do something funny for the beginning of the school year, I actually plan it. And I've added things like teaching Human Realm games and how some Dragon Realm games are different and alike with Human Realm games."

"So what did you talk about for the next class?" one of the students asked curiously.

"Well, the first thing I talked about how Spyro wasn't pleased when he heard about me talking about his cold like I did," Silver answered, "The students thought it would've been funny to tease him about his cold and what he did to my plans." This got the class laughing again.

It doesn't matter what realm I'm in. The sound of children's innocent laughter is the best thing to hear in my opinion. That and anything by Micheal Jackson.

"But after that, I told them about the technology of my world, and how I'm an inventor, and created the portal that connected out two realms," Silver continued, "It ended up that my lack of plans went allot better than I expected my actual plans would have gone."

The class had enjoyed this different story, and Silver chose to tell this story to future classes…as long as they didn't interrupt too much.

* * *

 **Although the story being told takes place 3 years before book 4, there's no definite time when the main non-flashback plot takes place. This just felt like it would be something entertaining.**

 **This side story will not have a schedule for updates like the main story has. They will happen when they happen. Although it may be a way to help hold you over during the gap between book 5 and book 6.**

 **I was inspired to start this series of shorts with a story about Alec's first class, and how it almost didn't happen. Also, some of the shorts may not always follow the canon of the main story. They're just here for entertainment.**

 **Please R &R.**


End file.
